Naturally Unnatural
by Renee120
Summary: One day a puppy is left at the doorstep of the Cullen household they decide to keep her name her Isabella. After three years she runs away. Then three years later after moving to Forks a new girl comes to school named Isabella that has the same eyes as puppy Isabella. Just who is this girl and why is she so familiar? Please R&R! rated t for possible language and themes
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Mina." I lifted my head from my nursing pup to see Grandmother standing above me. "It's time." I whimpered, I didn't want to send my precious pup away yet I hadn't had her long enough yet. Grandmother just smiled down at me sadly and said knowingly, "You know the law, it happens to each of us."  
I did know the law the first born of each mother had to go live with their eternal mate while they were still a pup for the first three years of their lives. I sighed and looked down at my pup who was still nursing ravenously. She was a cute tiny thing deep mahogany brown fur that looked and felt like silk. She was very young still, she hadn't even opened her eyes or ears yet. She stopped nursing yawned then snuggled into my side. I whimpered again and ran my tongue over her soft fur, for what would probably be the last time.  
I stood up and looked at Grandmother letting a small whimper escape my lips and a few tears escape. She looked at me with pity then gathered me into her arms. "I know darling, I know." She held me for a while longer then pulled back and looked at me seriously. "You need to go, she needs to get to them and soon." She said looking at the sleeping pup, I nodded and sniffed again. She crushed me to her chest again, then stood and motioned for me to follow.  
I went back to my pup and placed her in the tiny basket waiting for her journey placing a thick blanket on her. I gripped the basket in my teeth and followed Grandmother. She led me to the entrance of our home then looked at me and asked, "Do you remember where to go?" I nodded and went through the tall entrance. I looked back at Grandmother and she smiled and said, "Get her where she needs to be, bring her to her mate. Romina, corre rápido, correr ahora, y regresar a casa a salvo." She whispered the last part, the saying our family lived by. I nodded and took off running straight north.

...

I ran for an entire week only stopping to eat, drink, and let my sweet pup nurse. It was an odd thing, I didn't know where I was going per say, but there was a feeling in my gut that told me I was going the right way. I had traveled almost four thousand miles when I finally saw a house and knew the one my pup was destined to be with lived here.

It was a large house three stories, it blended in with the snow surrounding it almost as if it wasn't even there. Finally I walked the last few feet to the stoop of the house. Placing the basket on the stoop I took my small, precious, beautiful pup out of it and gently placed her on the stoop. She was sound asleep and I knew I wasn't going to have a lot of time for goodbyes so I nosed her tiny flank, licked her tiny head, and said, "Good luck, my sweet beautiful Isabella."  
Taking the basket with me I walked slowly away. When I had finally reached the cover of the trees I looked back over my shoulder and looked at my pup, then I walked into the cover of the trees.

...

*Edward's POV*

Sitting at my piano I paused my playing it felt like there was something brushing against my mind making me feel... sad, so very very sad, I searched for the mind but couldn't find it. Shrugging I turned back to my piano and started playing again.  
_Hmm, maybe I should do some work on the flower beds today,_ I heard Esme say. She got up from where she had been sitting in the kitchen and left to go outside.  
"What on earth?" She said pausing at the door. In her mind I could see a small bundle of cloth. The cloth seemed to be moving.  
Carlisle came to her side. "What is it, dear?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and peered at the cloth curiously.  
"I don't know." She said and bent down to pick up the cloth. By now everyone had gathered in the living room to see what the cloth is. She picked up the tiny bundle and put it in her arms. _It's warm_. She thought.  
"What do you mean "It's warm"?" I asked coming to her side as the rest of my family gathered around her.  
Esme delicately moved away the cloth and gasped, "it's a puppy."  
_A puppy? What's it doing here? _Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle  
_It's so cute!_ Alice  
_I wonder if we can keep it? I could teach it how to fetch, not that it would ever find the sticks I throw!_ Emmett  
Esme was still in a stunned silence as she moved to sit on the sofa. Moving the rest of the cloth away from the puppy she cradled it in her arms. _Such a pretty thing, so tiny._ Delicately stroking it's fur her eyes softened and a warm motherly smile came to her lips.  
"Esme..." Carlisle said warningly. _We can't keep it obviously. It-_ he cut off his sentence when Esme looked up at him with her doe eyes pleadingly. Running a hand through his hair, Carlisle sighed and said, "Alright, you win. We can keep it."  
Alice peered over Esme's shoulder and asked, "What are you going to call it?" Then she moved the blanket away all the way from the tiny puppy. "Sorry, what are you going to call her?" She amended.  
Esme thought for a second then said, "Isabella, because she is beautiful." Alice nodded approvingly.  
_Tiny, beautiful Isabella. Perfect._ I thought and ran a finger down her side feeling her soft delicate fur.  
_Welcome to the family, Isabella. _We all thought looking at the puppy with pure love and adoration.

* * *

**Hello everyone Renee120 here with a brand new story. I know most of you are probably a little more than confused with this first part don't worry it will be explained in due time. Don't forget to R&R thank you! Renee120 :'3 **

** corre rápido, correr ahora, y regresar a casa a salvo: means Run fast, run far, and come home safe. **


	2. Surrogate

Chapter 2

Surrogate

"Well, now what?" Emmett asked peering down at the tiny puppy still held in Esme's arms. We all blanched at that for a second none of us had raised a baby let alone a puppy.  
_What about a book? I'm sure there has to be one on raising a puppy._ Rosalie thought. I nodded at her and she and Alice were out of the house in a flash. Chuckling to myself I made my way back to my piano but not before running a finger down Isabella's soft fur. Sitting down on the stool for my grand piano set off in a corner, a new melody ran through my head. Playing a few chords to start then linking the chords with runs of notes, my right hand flying while my left played its' steady chords.  
_Oh Edward, that is so beautiful. I've never heard you play with such emotion before, lovely._ Esme thought kindly.  
_Damn Edward, emotional much_? Jasper thought swaying under the brunt of my raging emotions.  
Emmett just raised an eyebrow at me and said, "Is that for Isabella?" I just smiled and nodded. Emmett nodded his head appreciatively along with Carlisle who was sitting beside Esme gazing at Isabella.  
Alice and Rosalie got back a few minutes later Alice clasping a book to her tiny frame. _How to raise and rear puppies_.(**I don't know if this is a real book but it is serving its purpose as the info for our vamps.**) Yes, that would probably do. Alice sat in the love seat with Jasper and flipped to chapter one.  
"_Finding a surrogate._" Alice read, we looked at each other nervously we had all thought that we would take turns feeding the pup. "A surrogate can be anyone; another dog who has milk to spare, or a human caretaker." We sighed in relief, that meant anyone of us could take care of her. Now granted we weren't human per se but we considered ourselves to be her caretakers "However," Alice continued, why must there always be a 'but'. "If it is human caretaker then the puppy must decide if he or she is it's 'mother'." Everyone looked at Esme, she was most like a mother out of all of us because even if she had had it for only a few days she had had a baby before.  
"How do we get her to chose." Rosalie asked, wanting desperately to be the puppy's surrogate. _Please let her chose me. Please,please!_  
"It says put a few drops of warm puppy formula onto your fingertip and if the puppy nurses for it your their surrogate." **(I don't know if this is actually how this works but it is how i want the story to go.)**Alice answered, then ran out of the room back to her car where she had left the rest of her bags full of puppy necessities. She then ran into the kitchen mixed some puppy formula and warmed it up slightly, but not enough for her to burn her mouth.  
She came back with a small bottle with her nose wrinkled in disgust. _Ugh, this stuff smells awful. _She thought, and I wrinkled my nose with her, it did smell awful.  
Passing the bottle off to Esme she tried first squirting a few drops onto her finger she held it to a now whimpering Isabella who could smell the awaiting meal. Isabella sniffed Esme's finger and turned her head to the side whimpering louder. Esme sighed sadly then passed her off to an awaiting Carlisle and she refused him too.  
We went through the whole family, Isabella rejecting them each time whimpering even more loudly then before. Emmett looked heartbroken when the tiny pup turned her head to the side, positively wailing by now. _I guess I'm not a daddy after all._ He thought sadly. After Jasper went he had to leave because the emotions were making him depressed.  
Finally after Alice went I found myself with Isabella cradled in my arms. Alice handed me the bottle and I took it hesitantly. Squirting a few drops onto my finger I held it hesitantly to her mouth. Isabella sniffed my finger then let out a shrill cry that practically screamed; Finally! Then she latched onto my finger and suckled on it ravenously. A chorus of 'aws' came from the girls, and shocked gasps and chuckles from the men.  
"Glad to know at least someone likes our Eddie!" Emmett laughed, his voice booming through the entire house shaking a few of the chandeliers. I didn't even take notice to his teasing, my mind was completely focused on the small pup I cradled in my arms. Retracting my finger from her mouth I quickly replaced it with the bottle. I watched her nurse until her bottle was gone then she yawn largely and fell asleep in my arms.  
"Edward, we have a bed set up for Isabella if you want to put her down." Esme said gesturing to a small dog bed by the coffee table. I just shook my head, there was no way I was going to put her down now. She was my angel and I wasn't going to let her go yet.

* * *

**Hello and welcome to a new installment of Naturally Unnatural! I know some of you are probably a little more than confused right about now. Most of you are probably wondering why I had Edward be the surrogate basically it is necessary and part of the plot. Anyway, thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter. Don't forget to R&R! Renee120 :'3**


	3. Growing

Chapter 2  
Growing

We had had Isabella for about three weeks now and her eyes and ears had opened and it seemed like she never stopped moving. Emmett would always roar with laughter when the small pup would hide, playing her own version of hide-and-seek, and we couldn't find her for almost a half hour. "A little, tiny puppy, who can barely move as it is, can avoid seven vampires with super smelling and hearing!" He would always say, he wasn't wrong though, it was pretty funny.  
I placed Isabella's new concoction of food in front of her; puppy formula soaked puppy chow. Wrinkling my nose at her as she wolfed it down, it wasn't the most pleasant smelling concoction. She finished and burped demurely, I chuckled lightly and took away her bowl. Sitting down on one of the love-seats I just watched her. Isabella looked at me and cocked her head to one side and whined. Standing on wobbly legs she made her way over to me resting her head on one of my shoes before taking my pant leg in her tiny mouth and shook it vigorously.  
"Hey, you little monster, those are designer," Alice said gently prying the tiny pup off my pants. I extended my arms out for the tiny girl, I gently pried open her tiny mouth and looked in. Tiny teeth were just starting to make an appearance.  
"Esme, I suggest you switch out some furniture unless you want it to die by the teeth of a puppy." Esme having heard me whisked into the room and started collecting her more liked pieces of furniture.  
Esme paused by me and gently pet the puppy, "You are a little monster aren't you?" She said affectionately.

"She ate through drywall?! How?!" Emmett said looking at the whimpering puppy who was in Edward's arms snuggling closer to him. They had only been gone for a few hours to hunt and when they came back part of the drywall in the living room had been torn off, the couch was in shambles, Alice's closet had been ransacked, the whole house looked like a tornado ran through it. The only place that hadn't been touched was Edwards room.  
"Shh sweet girl, shh. I'm here, I'm here." Edwards said petting her gently as she finally relaxed into him.  
"She has such a strong attachment to you, it's amazing." Carlisle said in wonder, it was true they did have a strong bond. Though at times it was hard to tell what kind of bond it was. "Whenever we go out to hunt one or two of us will have to stay here to keep her calm." Carlisle said.  
"And to keep her from completely demolishing the house." Esme said gazing at Isabella with amusement in her eyes.  
Alice muttered to herself, "And my clothes." Making everyone laugh at her.

"Go on girl, fetch!" Emmett said as he heaved a stick far out into the woods almost three miles away from where they were.  
Esme looked at him and scolded, "Emmett that is too far of a throw! Now she will spend all day looking for that stick." Meanwhile Isabella was crashing through the brush in hot pursuit of the stick. Emmett looked appropriately ashamed and went to go after the adolescent dog.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you Emmett. If you get the stick for her she won't acknowledge you for a week." Alice said from her perch on Jasper's lap by the back door.  
"Now what am I supposed to do?" Emmett said exasperatedly to Esme.  
"Sit out here and wait for her to get back." She said getting up from her seat by the outdoor table and go inside.  
Emmett groaned and flopped into a chair and waited for the dog to get back. Much to everyone's surprise Isabella appeared ten minutes with the stick in her mouth looking like the most proud dog ever.  
"Wow, she's fast." Emmett said "I threw that thing almost three miles away."  
"That's almost thirty-six miles per hour." Carlisle said looking at Isabella in wonder.  
"Is that even possible?" Jasper asked  
"Not for a normal dog, and she isn't even a fully grown dog yet, she's just over seven months old." Carlisle said shocked at their young pet.  
Trotting up to Emmett, Isabella spat the stick in his lap making him wrinkle his nose in disgust. "Ick, Bellsie that's so gross!" Emmett groaned.  
"Bellsie? Really Emmett?" Rosalie said shaking her head at her husband. "If you are going to give her a nickname at least make it a little more sophisticated than that, like Bella." She said looking at the puppy.  
They all looked at each other, "Bella," they said grinning stupidly at each other.  
...

"Bella come on in girl, that's enough play time for now." Edward called from the back door to the yearling leaping comically in and out of the snow. She did not obey immediately and instead looked at him humor written in her eyes as she dove back into the snow effectively disappearing from sight. "Come on Bella, time to come in." Edward called to her. When he didn't receive a response he stepped out into the waist high snow and made his way out to where he had last seen her.  
He was grumbling about having to search for her, but secretly he was enjoying himself. She wanted to play a game so he might as well play. Digging around in the snow for her he still couldn't find her. All of a sudden she jumped out of the snow tackling Edward, then she ran off back to the house. His family members were all laughing at him and his predicament.  
Emmett ran outside along with Jasper laughing, "Dude, you just got white washed by a dog." Inside the house Bella growled at the pair and ran up behind them and knocking them into the snow. Huffing lightly she turned and went back inside.  
The three snow covered brothers turned to each other and Jasper said,"I guess she doesn't like to be referred to as a dog."

"Come on girl let's go for a run." Edward said jogging lithely to the backdoor. She barked happily and sprinted after him quickly overtaking him and running on ahead. Chuckling at her he poured on a bit of speed to catch up to her. They ran for a little while until they came to their favorite meadow. Bella quickly jogged to the center and lay on her side panting lightly from the run.  
Edward sat down next to her and ran his hand over her soft fur. "I can't believe your almost three, it seems like just yesterday you were dropped off here." She looked up at him and licked his hand, nuzzled it lightly and grinned at him. "What would I do without you?" He asked scratching her behind her ear. She murmured happily but she looked at him with an expression he couldn't explain almost like sadness.  
"Alright girl let's head home so you can get some supper." Edward said rising to his feet along with Bella and jogged back to the house.

* * *

**Hey everyone Renee here, sorry for no posting in forever I've been having serious writers block, it was so irritating. I will try to post more often but it will be hard I have a lot of shit going on in school right now that I have to take care of so sorry if chapters are a bit delayed I'll try my best. Alright enough with the heavy, I should hope you wall know what to do by now :3 if not don't forget to R&R the more of you do so the faster I will post. Thanks for reading love you all Renee120 :3**


	4. Leaving the Nest

Chapter three  
Leaving the Nest

"Hey Bellsie, you wanna go for a walk girl?" Emmett said excitedly shaking her leash so it made it's telltale clinking sound. The dog just looked up at him from her cushioned dog bed, huffed at him and laid her head back on her paws.  
"Aw, come on girl, you know you want to." He pleaded reaching for her collar. She rose from her bed and growled at him, gums retracting to show her sharp canines. With her hackles risen she glared at him, making him shrink back in fear. When he was what she deemed an appropriate distance away from her she ceased her growling and lay back down but with her ears pressed tight to her skull.  
Everyone looked at her, stunned into a shocked silence. Bella had never been violent before not even when Emmett accidentally stepped on her tail.  
What the hell was that? Alice and Rosalie thought.  
Did I do something wrong? Emmett thought.  
Edward what's going on with her?" Esme and Carlisle asked looking at Bella worriedly, he merely shrugged showing her didn't know.  
"Jasper, are you picking anything up from her?" Edward asked worriedly.  
"Nothing, it's the strangest thing. It's as if she is blocking me somehow, which isn't and shouldn't be possible." He explained feeling really rather looked over to where Bella was now sleeping soundly.  
"We'll let's not worry too much about it, let's just observe how she does throughout the week and if she gets worse we can take her to the vet or something or other." Carlisle said and the rest of the family nodded.  
Things were better for the rest of the week everything had gone back to normal, for the most part anyway. The only thing that was different was Bella, sure she did everything a normal dog did except to Edward something about how she did it was, off. It was as if there was no spark in her at all. When she would eat there was no content mumbling when she ate, no enjoyment when she would play tug of war with Emmett and Jasper. No real fight in her when she ran from Alice and Rosalie when they tried to give her a bath.  
Jasper kept saying that he couldn't sense anything wrong from her she felt normal. Edward didn't believe that though, nothing about Bella was normal so why would her emotions be. Finally Carlisle decided nothing was wrong with her and that they all needed to hunt so they were all going on a hunting trip this weekend.  
"Carlisle I really think that one of us should stay here with her, just in case." Edward tried to argue.  
"Edward, I know how much you care for her but she is a big girl now. Bella doesn't need a babysitter like she did when she was a puppy, she will be fine." Carlisle said firmly.  
"But-" Edward said desperately.  
"No Edward, you need to hunt we all need to hunt. You are going this weekend, end of discussion." Carlisle ordered then went upstairs to his study.  
Esme looked worriedly at her son, she put a hand on his shoulder and told him with complete confidence, "Edward, darling, you have nothing to worry about. She will be fine." Edward nodded though not completely confident.  
Finally the weekend came and everyone was getting ready for the hunting trip. They said their farewells to Bella then were off.  
Isabella POV  
***Ooh a change :3***  
I watched as my family ran off in the direction of the mountains for a hunt. I stifled a sob and went over to my basket of toys and got out the little lion that Edward had given me as a present for my first birthday. Picking it up gently with my teeth I went to the backdoor and pawed it open. It was time for me to leave this place, I didn't know why I had to leave I just knew I had to.  
I set down the little lion and went through the house I had called home for the last three years. Walking through the living room I let the memories come to me. Emmett, Jasper, and I playing countless games of tug of war them always falling on their butts. Mamma Esme gently brushing through my fur, humming gently and finally lulling me to sleep. Alice and Rosalie making me try on countless collars and bows and other assorted whatnots I found completely pointless. Sitting at Papa Carlisle's feet as he read a thick book and pointed out certain things he thought I would find interesting.  
My Edward sitting at his piano playing countless tunes while I lay curled around his feet tapping my tail to the beat. Edward playing endless amounts of games with me, comforting me when I got scared during the occasional lightning storm. My Edward... I would undoubtedly miss him the most he was my mate and I love him dearly. I shook my head to attempt to clear out the painful memories. Acting a little rashly I ran upstairs and into Edward's room and into his closet. I sniffed around for something with a strong scent, I came across a leather jacket. This was Edward's favorite jacket, gripping it gently with my teeth I shook it off it's hanger.  
I ran back downstairs with my newfound treasure and went to the back door again. Placing the jacket on the floor I put the lion in it and rolled it with my muzzle making a nice little cylinder which I slung over my back. I walked out of the house and jogged to the edge of the forest. I looked back at the big white house then jogged into the forest and ran straight south.  
Edward POV  
I knew something was wrong the minute I stepped over the border. Something was wrong, seriously terribly wrong.  
"I'm running on ahead." I called to my family as I sprinted back to the house. I made it back in just over twenty minutes sprinting into the house and to Bella's bed. She wasn't there.  
"Bella, come on out girl." I called for her while sprinting through the house desperately searching for her.  
"Isabella Marie Cullen you come out right now!" Yelling for her I ran outside searching for her scent. Picking it up I traced it back to the forest and groaned, only Bella would be so reckless as to go into the forest by herself. Tracing her scent through the forest it led me to a wide river. Easily leaping over it I tried tracing her scent again, I couldn't find it.  
Where is her scent?! I thought frantically searching for the familiar scent. I must have cleared through the entire forest searching, but her scent couldn't be found.  
She's gone,she's really gone. I felt the tears that would never spill pool in my eyes. I collapsed to my knees and sobbed brokenly. My Bella was gone, the dog I raised from a puppy left and she wasn't going to come back.  
Edward where are you, where is Bella? My family thought finding me finally.  
"She's gone, she ran away. I can't find any traces of her scent after she crosses the river. It's pointless she's gone, for good." I whispered brokenly placing my face into my hands letting sorrow overtake me.  
"Oh Edward." Esme said as she wrapped her arms gently around me.  
"Why, why did she go." I sobbed my sobs shaking my entire body while Esme smoothed my hair and tried to calm me.  
"I don't know dear, I don't know." She murmured sniffling too. Everyone was crying as they wondered why their beloved Bella had left them.

* * *

**Dang this chapter was long O_o sheesh... Anyway Renee here thanking you for reading another chapter of Naturally Unnatural. Our dear Isabella has finally left and now we can charge through this plot, more or less anyway... 5 of you wrote reviews! I'm so happy TuT, just remember the more of you write reviews the faster I write. Alright all don't forget to R&R, thank you again Renee120 :3**


End file.
